Snow Free
by Psyga315
Summary: Weiss managed to escape from her house arrest and snuck around the mansion. She soon sees her brother commit something horrible and she confronts him on it, only to finally realize what his endgame is and from there, she reflects on it as they go to Mistral. Dark fanfic.
1. Rebellion

[Author's Note: This idea came about back when Remembrance came out and people brought up the possibility of Whitley being evil. Suddenly thoughts of Adel from Kamen Rider Ghost mixed with Mitsuzane from Kamen Rider Gaim came about… Then Punished came out and the story practically wrote itself.]

* * *

It didn't take a moment for Weiss to decide that she'd break out of her prison. The problem being _how_ she'd do it. Sure, she'd just walk out the door, but people might start asking questions, like why is the mentally unstable teenager who's supposedly scarred by the fall of Beacon walking around. Though, considering the higher ups' lack of care to anything but themselves, she seemed to have that under control.

A stroll across the halls might be hard enough if the guards are already informed of her house arrest. But if she managed to bring up some white lies, she might get out of there. In the long run, it was much easier than escaping through the window and much more pragmatic. Hopefully she'd bump into Winter, Willow, Klein, though the optimal scenario was to find James. If she could find James, he could probably get her into Atlas Academy undercover.

Unfortunately for her, the two voices she _did_ hear were the last voices she'd _want_ to hear.

"I must thank you again for giving me this opportunity." Whitley said. Weiss proceeded to hide behind a large pillar and peaked behind it to see the two people in the hallway. Seemed he wasn't talking to her, rather her father, Jacques.

"No. If anything, I must apologize for not realizing that you were the _true_ heir all along. Your sisters were quite rebellious. It was a good thing I kept Weiss in check. She'd have sullied the Schnee family name." Jacques said. Whitley chuckled.

"Ah, father. I think we both know it's already been sullied." He said. Jacques chuckled with him for a moment before he blinked.

"… Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Jacques said.

"Oh nothing. Just a really bad joke." Whitley then proceeded to give Jacques a hug. "A joke that's been staring me in the face since I was born…" Before Jacques could even realize what he meant, Weiss could see a large icicle emerge from Jacques' spine. Blood stained the icicle as well as his nice suit. Jacques had no time to even gurgle out his blood as his entire body began to freeze, starting from the stab wound and covering his torso.

Weiss recognized this technique. This was Jacques' own Semblance. Whereas Willow had her Glyphs that she and Winter inherited, Jacques had his own: Freeze. Seemed that Whitley had inherited _his_ Semblance. This would have made Weiss tremble had it not been for the obviously more horrific sight of Jacques freezing before her eyes.

"Don't worry…" Whitley whispered into Jacques' ear. "This company will be in better hands." He said as Jacques' head froze over. Whitley then tipped the now ice sculpture of Jacques over and shattered him to a million pieces. He then looked over to the pillar. "You may come out now." He said. Weiss' heart pounded. Though she grasped Myrtenaster. She was prepared to fight.

And fight she shall.

However, as Weiss emerged from the pillar and readied to strike, Whitley backed away.

"I have no intention to fight." Whitley said. Weiss stood her ground.

"… No. You're planning something." Weiss looked around for any guards. Whitley shook his head.

"Honestly, I had no idea you'd be here. But I'm glad you were here to see it." He said. Weiss then pointed Myrtenaster at him.

"You…" She took a while to admit what had happened. Another to admit what'll happen next. "You killed our father to make it look like I did it, right!?" She shouted. Whitley took a moment.

"Is… Is _that_ why you think I killed him?" Whitley then laughed. "No. I would never put you in the crossfire." He then walked towards Weiss, only for her to hold up Myrtenaster. He stopped and nodded. "… I guess I _should_ explain myself." Whitley pulled out an icicle from his hands and tossed it a few feet behind him. The icicle erupted into a large icy wall. He then did the same with Weiss' end, completely sealing them in the hall.

"You said it yourself. The Schnee name was something our father just married into. You've noticed how much damage he's done to the business since he took it from our dear grandfather. For instance, he's made a lot of enemies thanks to his so called Faunus Labour act." Whitley said. Weiss simply looked down and frowned.

"… Grandfather would have been alive if… If…" Weiss almost began to cry, though as soon as Whitley tried to hold her, she pushed him back. "GET AWAY!" She shouted as a Glyph appeared from behind her. Whitley brushed himself off.

"Though, he was sick. _Very_ sick. I'd view what the White Fang did to him as an act of mercy." He said. He closed his eyes as he prepared himself for what'd happen next.

 **SLAP!**

Whitley barely flinched and just kept his hands behind him.

"Did that feel good? Did it take some anger out?" He asked. Weiss breathed in and out as the Glyph disappeared. "Yes, I think it did. You've had that in you for quite some time. I saw it when you sang at the concert tonight. I saw it when you summoned a Boarbatusk. You _hated_ our father," he then felt his face, "so much that you hate _me_ for robbing you of the pleasure of killing him yourself." Whitley could look at Weiss' widened eyes and could only smirk.

"What would you have done? Hmm? Run him through after calling him out on being an abusive father? They would have pegged you immediately and not even Mr. Ironwood would defend you from the charges put on you. _Me_ , on the other hand…" He then sighed and kicked a large chunk of ice that was once Jacques' arm. "No one would suspect daddy's favorite of killing him."

"You… You…" Weiss had no idea what to say. But she gripped her fists. She had so many feelings to lash out at her father and yet… she could never say the words she wanted to say anymore.

"I didn't cheat you out of revenge. I saved you from being an idiot. You saw what he did when you openly called him out. Don't think Father ignored the song you sang. He knew full well you hated his guts. I _felt_ it when he slapped you." He tried to caress Weiss' cheek, but she pushed his hand away. "Did it hurt?" He asked. It took a moment before Weiss frowned and nodded. She closed her eyes and shed a tear.

"He hurt us all. Mother, Winter, Grandfather, you… _me._ " He said. Weiss blinked.

" _You_ were hurt? Dad loved you more than all of us combined!" Weiss said.

"Remember what I said to you earlier? How it was foolish to not do what Father asks?" He then unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt. "You… You weren't the only one with…" He revealed his chest. Weiss knew that Whitley was no body builder, but what she _did_ see was a huge scar from his left pec down to his belly button. The scar was large, not like her own scar. "Turns out the whip was _not_ for romancing Mother like I had thought."

"… Whitley…" Weiss said. Whitley then shook.

"Do you know how much I suffered? How much Mother suffered? While you and Winter were away, living your lives, we were practically prisoners. You thought _you're_ upset? There's a reason Mother drinks." He buttoned up his shirt. "That's why I resent you and Winter. You two got to leave this cage while leaving Mother and I to suffer."

"… I… I didn't know." Weiss said.

"He made _all_ of us suffer. I put a stop to it." He said.

"But why now? Why didn't you do this at any other moment?" Weiss said.

"… Why do you think?" Whitley gave another coy smile before Weiss gripped her rapier again.

"You… You!" She charged, her rapier about to skewer Whitley before he blocked it with an icicle. "You robbed me of the chance to redeem our name! You think you can run it better than father?" Weiss glared at him.

"Do you think _you_ can?" Whitley asked before using his icicle to fling Myrtenaster out of her hands. "You were training to be a Huntress. A Huntress wouldn't have time to manage a company. Nor would someone in the military. _Me_ , on the other hand… I'm not well trained enough to fight Grimm or the White Fang, but what I _can_ fight is the bad PR Father created. Make no mistake, the Schnee family name is in good hands, but it can't be in _your_ hands. You need to protect the world outside of the Schnee Dust Company."

"And that means losing my right to inherit the name?!" Weiss asked.

"No. It means giving you the wings you need to fly out of this cage." Whitley said as the icy remains of Jacques began to melt. "This will be our little secret…" Whitley said before walking away. "Not that anyone would believe you." Weiss stood there, confused as to how to react. She walked over to Myrtenaster and picked it up.

"My first act as President will be to arrange a trip for you. Father had a point. The fall of Beacon gave you some trauma and I figured after the rather abrupt pickup from him, you should be somewhere else. Anywhere you want to be, just name it and my men will fly you there." Whitley said.

Weiss stood there, motionless. On one hand, she just saw her own brother commit murder. On the other hand, her father's iron grip around her and everything the name stood for was now gone. She trembled. She could remember what happened during the concert. Her aggression turning into fear, summoning the boar. That was all her. She needed to be relieved. Clear her head. Let her process this and have her come to a more logical decision. Besides, her brother seemed to not mind her, so she had time to plan in case she decides that what he did was unforgivable. Weiss sighed and spoke up.

"Whitely… There's… actually a place I have in mind." She said. Whitley turned around and for the first time, she saw Whitley give a nice, genuine smile.

"Where do you want to go, sister?"


	2. Reflection

_**CRASH!**_

 _Whitley awoke to what appeared to be the sound of windows breaking. He got up out of his small bed and explored the room. He and his siblings were all given separate rooms due to how large the place was. But there was one place where Whitley was going to._

 _Whenever things go bump in the night, Whitley would always go to his grandfather's room and sleep with him. He was a heavy sleeper, so he wouldn't be bothering him. He crawled over to where his grandfather was sleeping and entered the room, slowly opening the door as he did._

 _There, he could see two large, buff silhouettes standing over the bed. Buff. Not stocky. This was enough to tip him that this wasn't Klein or his father. The two remained silent before a loud cough caused the two to jump._

 _Whitley knew this cough. He knew his grandfather had been sick for a long while, even before he was born. He could even hear his grandfather rasping. One of the men raised their hand as Whitley could see sharp knives coming out of his fingers. The other man stopped him, then moved closer the man._

 _At his age, Whitley had no idea what the people were saying, and likewise, had no idea what to do. All he could do was stand there and watch the two look over his grandfather as he rasps out something. The two buff men look to each other and one of them nodded to the other._

 _The one who didn't have the knives out took what seemed to be a pillow. At first, Whitley thought they were fluffing it for him, but then he placed it on top of Nicholas' head. He had no idea what the man was doing, but he simply looked at the way the muscles bulged, forcing the pillow further and further onto Nicholas' face._

 _This kept going for a full minute before Whitley gave off a questioning whine. The two turned around, facing him with hellish golden eyes. Whitley had never seen eyes so threatening before in his life. He could hear himself scream._

* * *

"Whitley!" Whitley's eyes opened as he saw his sister look to him.

"Ah… Weiss… Guess I had a nightmare again." Whitley said.

"Y-yeah…" Weiss looked out the window of the jet they were in. The last time she was in a vehicle, she was in Jacques' custody…

She then remembered his death at Whitley's hands. She still had no idea what to do regarding that. For now, she might placate Whitley a bit, just until she has a better idea on what to do.

"… Thank you again for giving me a lift." Weiss said.

"Oh, don't mention it. It just so happens that Father was going to have a meeting with a potential business partner in the exact same place you requested." Whitley said. "But… Why Haven? Why not Vale?" Whitley asked.

"… Father was right about one thing. I was there during Beacon's fall. If I'm going to rebuild the Schnee family name as a Huntress, then I must pay my respects." Weiss said. Whitley raised an eyebrow.

"To… who?" Whitley asked. Weiss looked outside and saw that the ship was going to land.

"Erm… Whitley, why are we landing in some village?" Weiss asked. She then looked to him. "The idea was to land in Haven."

"I know. But you're aware of the embargo on SDC. If we were to park ourselves anywhere near Haven, then people will start asking questions. It's better to be incognito. Don't worry, it's not far from Haven. About a day's trip on foot." Whitley said. He then got up and walked to the exit as the ship landed. Weiss got up as well, then followed Whitley.

* * *

When the two left the ship, Whitley turned around.

"Well, I'm going to talk to the business partner soon. I arranged to talk to him here. You're free to go to Haven." Whitley said.

"… Okay, what's the catch?" Weiss asked. Whitley smirked. Then walked over and patted her on the back.

"I just pray you'd be safe. That's the catch." He said. Weiss merely looked at him strangely before she heard something…

"Weiss?" Someone called her name. She looked around. How the hell could anyone in Haven know who she is? Upon turning around and seeing a blur pounce to her, she realized just who it was.

"Aaaah!" Weiss fell to the ground as Ruby landed on top of her.

"Weiss! You're here! I can't believe it! How are you here?" Ruby began to chatter.

"Hmm? Is this the Ruby I keep reading about in your letters to Winter?" Whitley said.

"Y-you've been reading Winter's letters? They're for _Winter_!" Weiss blushed.

"Well, when you have a lot of free time in the mansion, you run out of reading material pretty quick." Whitley said. Ruby looked at Whitley.

"Aaaaand who's this?" Ruby asked.

"… My… My brother." Weiss said. Ruby blinked, then ran over to glomp Whitley.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO CUTE!" She tackled Whitley, though he used his Semblance to freeze his feet to the ground so as to not fall over. Weiss could see Whitley blink and attempt to shove Ruby off of him. Weiss just groaned, got up, and dragged Ruby by the hood.

"Sorry, my partner can be… eccentric and- Wait, what are _you_ doing here?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Oh, I'm just traveling with Jaune and the others to Mistral." Ruby said.

"… Wait, what? Jaune's here?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah! And Nora! And Ren! Oh, and Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said.

"… Wait, is he the drunk who attacked my sister?" Weiss asked.

"Winter got attacked by what?" Whitley raised an eyebrow.

"Look, it doesn't matter! Plus, don't you have some meeting to go to?" Weiss looked at Whitley.

"Oh. Right. Might be late to that. Well, see you later, sister." Whitley then walked off as two Atlas soldiers, decked out in white armor and holding large metal guns, followed him.

"So, why are you going to Mistral?" Weiss asked. Ruby then frowned.

"It's… quite a long story. But I don't mind explaining it to you." Ruby said. Weiss could feel something… Her facial muscles were freezing upwards, causing her lips to smile. For the first time in a long damn while, Weiss smiled.

"That'd be appreciated." Weiss said.

* * *

Whitley entered the bar where he was told to meet the business partner. He groaned.

"Really? Out of all the places for us to talk, we pick this filthy place?" He then spat on the ground and walked forward. "Let's get this out of the way." He said as the two soldiers followed. Whitley looked around until he found someone who did a slight wave to him.

The man looked out of place in the area. In fact, he was wearing Atlesian clothes, but they were black colored. Well, just his overcoat. His undercoat was more of a dark red with his dress shirt being yellow. His mustache gave him chills similar to that of his father, though he clearly looked to be a few years younger than him. His greenish yellow eyes also gave him vibes of the golden eyes that haunt his dreams, but thankfully, they were more green than yellow.

"Hmm… I was told I'd meet a Jacques Schnee." He said.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Schnee had a very nasty cold, so I'm here in his place." Whitley said.

"… Preposterous." The dark haired man messaged his forehead. "I want to meet the man who runs the Schnee Dust Company. Not some kid!" He said. Whitley simply smiled as he gripped his fists. The man picked up his coffee cup and tried to drink, but the liquid inside then began to freeze over. His lips nearly attached themselves to the frozen liquid before he pulled it away.

"I must reassure you. _I_ am no kid, and I do not tolerate anyone who addresses me as such." Whitley then glared as the man looked at his icy blue eyes as they bugged out a bit. Whitley then closed his eyes and smiled. "So, shall we get to business, Dr. Watts?"

* * *

[Author's Note: Now before people get confused with Ruby's appearance, I'm going to point out that I'm gonna tie together some RWBY fanfics I wrote into an AU fic. In this case, Chapter 2 of Just My Luck's ending ties into Chapter 2 of this fanfic. Make sense?]


End file.
